She didn't know who would leave or stay, so she pushed them all away
by AccaBelieveit
Summary: An insite more on Beca and Jesse's relationship, follows the movie line but with added fluffy and cute scenes! Reviews are always welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow readers, i hope this story turns out good. Im a little raw, i havent typed stories in a while, so please be kind lol , i hope you like them and please review, i love to know your thoughts on how im going**

**I do not own anything! Plus, somethings are quoted from the movie, im just trying to space out Jesse and Becas relationship, so somethings are quoted and some are made up. Things said by some of the characters might not be exact. **

**.x **

Why did my dad have to pack up and leave us? Why was he trying to crawl back into my life now? Why, Why, Why was all that was going through my head at this time. I hopped out of the taxi and grabbed my belongings. This blonde-to-perky-for-my-liking girl appeared and started asking me what dorm i was in and where i had to go. I disengaged from this conversation as i heard a car pull up next to me. A brown haired guy was singing, then he turned to me and was singing. I just stared at him for some wierd reason. The car sped off and i engaged back into what the blonde girl was saying.

"Heres your official BU rape whistle, dont blow it unless its actually happening" She smiles. I put it in my mouth, without blowing it. This place was going to be hell for me.

I walked through the school grounds, looking around. I ran into someone, unfortunately it was the guy from the car. "Hey i remember you"

"Do you now?"

"Yeah i sung to you"

"very loudly, i might add"

"Yeah, so is your dad a taxi driver or?"

"No" I shook my head. My dad unfortunately is a headmaster for literature. oh yay.

"Um i have to go to my room, put all my stuff away" I added.

"Um, okay, see you later mysterious girl" I smirked and walked past him to my room.

I walked in and a girl was already in the room.

"Hey, you must be Kimmie Jin, im Beca" She didnt answer me.

I unpacked all my things and plugged in my laptop and started to listen to my mixes. It was my anxiety and stress relief, it always helped.

I walked into the radio station, through the door and saw this amazingly built man, sitting in the booth. I couldnt help but stare.

"Your names Becky?"

"Its actually.." I trailed off as the guy made another appearance.

"Hey, im Jesse" He put his hand out to shake Lukes hand, but Luke didnt move.

"And you're late"

He gave us a crate of old CD's and told Jesse and I to stack them. It was lame, i wanted to produce music and be able to have them projected to the world, but no.

"Hey mysterious girl, remember me?"

"how can i not?"

"So true. So are you this full mysterious girl that wears glasses and she takes them off and you realise she is beautiful"

"I wore glasses"

"Then youre halfway there"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, i changed the name of the story and made it longer, hope its good. Please review and let me know how im going!**

**Thank you! **

**x**

* * *

I walked into the bathroom and started singing 'Titanium by David Guetta'. I pulled the knob and felt the warm sensation of water go down my back as i sung the chorus.

"You can sing!"

"Dude!"

"How high does your belt go?"

"What?"

"You should audition for the Bellas"

"I cant concerntrate on anything until you cover your junk!"

"Im not leaving until you sing" I let out a breath and tried to cover MY junk.

_"Im bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away fire away. Richocet, you take your aim, fire away fire away, shoot me down but i wont fall, i am titanium, shoot me down but i wont fall , i am titanium" _We sounded pretty awesome, if i must say so.

I walked in on 'Jesse' singing 'Since you've been gone', he was amazing. I stood in the corner and listened as i was speechless. _Was he slowly growing on me? _

I walked in late, by accident. I couldnt move after hearing Jesse's voice, but somehow in the end i did.

I sung Cups, with my tricks. I looked to the side and seen Jesse just staring at me. I felt my lips creep up into a smile, and it got to me. Bad. Why was i letting him in? No, im not, im just... i couldnt answer that.

I was accepted in the Bellas, although it didnt bother me. There was candles next me that nearly burnt my skin.

"Ugh"

ACCA INITIATION NIGHT

"Ladies,welcome to Acca Initiation night"

the girls went straight to the beer and boys. I stayed put taking everything in until Jesse walked up to me drunk.

"Do my eyes decieve me or are you a Barden Bella"

"No"

"You're one of them Accapella girls, and im one of those Accapella boys,and we're gunna have acca children. Its inevitable" I was slightly flattered and amused.

"Can i get you a drink"

"Sounds great"

"Im going to get you a drink, i think you need to get on this level"

"Go Ahead"

I let him get me a drink though i was convinced that he had too many. Chloe ran up to me, grabbed my arms and pulled me in so our foreheads were touching.

"I think we're going to be very fast friends"

"Well you saw me naked so..."

"Im going to get a drink, this ginger needs her jiggle-joo"

"Make good choices"

Fat Amy walked up to Bumper and Donald, and mouthed something to them both. I saw bumper push Donald away and say to Amy "You are probably the grossest human being ive ever seen" and then "So i have this feeling that we should kiss, is that a good feeling or?"

"I moved slightly closer and heard Amy say"mm i sometimes have this feeling that i could crystal meth but then i think better not"

I laughed to myself and swayed to Andy Grammars 'Keep your head up'. Jesse came up to me singing very off key, and off words. He was growing on me more and more. I sat, watching everyone dance and have fun as i drunk from the cup. Jesse sat next to me, and started talking.

"So what are you actually doing here?" Jesse asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I want to be here"

"No you dont"

"How do you know, youre drunk"

"Im sober enough to know"

I cleared my throat. "Okay, I dont want to be here. I want to be in LA, signing with a record company, but my dad works here as a lecturer and teacher, so im stuck here."

"What about your mum?"

"Shes at home, where i should be, but she thought it would be best to see my dad after how many years, so her and my dad ganged up on me i guess" I teared up, he knew he hit a spot.

"So" I cleared my throat again and kept going. "What are you doing here?"

"What we have been doing, i love stacking CD's, its something ive always wanted to do, with you of course" He smiled at me and i kind of melted.

"Flattering"

"You know it babe' He winked.

He tried to stand up and fell sideways, i caught him just in time. "you need to lay down jess"

"I want another drink"

"No you dont, lets get you to bed"

"The world is spinning, is it spinning to you" I pulled Jesse's face so he was facing me.

"Lets get you to bed okay" I threw his arm over my head and walked him to his dorm.

Benji opened the door even before i got to his room.

"Beca, hey"

"Hey are you okay?" He looked like he had been crying.

"Yeah im fine, i was just going to go have a shower"

"Okay'

"Do you need help with Jesse?"

"No i should be okay,thanks though"

"No worries Beca, if you need anything just come to the door and shout out my name" Benji was so nice but so misunderstood.I thanked him and went over to pull Jesse's bed sheet down, still holding jesse by his arm around my neck. He looked like a little kid being put to bed by his mum or dad. He turned as i helped him into bed, but he grabbed my arm.

"Stay with me?" I contemplated,but gave in. He put his other hand up my arm and softly pulled me closer, i layed down to him and he cuddled into me.I turned so i was facing his face and just stared at it, it was beautiful it made me highly self conscious.I rubbed his cheek and he pushed his face into my hand. For once, i had a good, warm and comfortable sleep until Benji walked in and the hallway lights were on, which woke me up.

I rubbed my eyes and managed to get out of Jesse's grip.

"Beca, im really sorry, i didnt mean to wake you, i thought it was just Jesse"

"Its okay, he asked me to stay, i had intentions to leave but i must have fell asleep. Goodnight Benji"

"Goodnight Beca"

I went to talk to the door but then turned around.

"Hey Benji"

"Yeah?"

"Please dont tell Jesse, he wont remember and i want to keep it that way"

"Sure"

"Thankyou"

And just like that, it was mine and Benji's secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, The park scene with jesse and beca and the record face thing from jesse in the studio have been switched. it seems better fitted in this story.. **

**Please review and let me know how im going... thankyou!**

**x**

We spent at least 3 hours learning the same choreography, and then i realised we learnt the same as last years Bellas, Aubrey seriously was stuck in the past and not to mention a serious problem with me.

"You know you have to take them ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer"

"You really dont like me, do you?"

"I dont like your attitude"

"You dont even know me"

"I know you have a toner for Jesse"

"A what?"

"A toner, a musical boner. I saw it at hood night, its distracting"

"Yeah thats not a thing, and youre not the boss of me" Perhaps i lied. I turned and started walking away.

"I can see your toner through those jeans"

"Thats my dick" I walked out of that place with my head held high.

I walked out of my room with my books ready for English when i ran into Jesse.

"Oh hey mysterious girl"

"My names Beca by the way, in case you were wondering."

"Nah mysterious girl suits you better" He smiled. I felt a pang of guilt swarm in my stomach... should i tell him?

"What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to talk to you"

"Oh really, well sorry i have to get to English, talk to you after?"

"um, yeah okay"

"Sorry Jess, ill meet you on the grass" I walked past him as i only had 5 minutes to get to the next block.

I only just made it to class, but couldnt concerntrate. I just kept thinking of Jesse's face when i told him i couldnt talk to him. It hurts me to hurt him.

After class finished i went over to the grass, sat and played songs on my laptop, that was until Jesse came over and threw a juice pouch at me, it was good, Mango and Passionfruit.

"I have movies, Jaws, ET, The Breakfast Club, Star Wars and Rocki, best scored movies of all times. Thats what i wanna do, score movies and bring people to tears, you know blow their minds"

"You must sweep your girlfriend off her feet"

"Oh... i dont have a girlfriend" I stopped sipping my juice as my mouth dropped.

"What?! You haved juice pouches and Rocki!"

"So what do you wanna watch first?"

"Wanna do something else, we could relive my parents divorce or visit a gynacologist"

"You dont like movies?"

I looked down at my pouch and laughed.

"What is wrong with you?"

"They're fine, i just get bored and never make it to the end"

"The endings are the best part!"

"They're predictable"

"life is predictable.. does that mean you dont like life?"

"Thats right... i like surprises, not knowing whats going to happen"

"Oh you really are mysterious" I laughed. He called me that way to much!

"I am, guess youll never know what im going to do next"

"Guess not"

Jesse got up and helped me up aswell. We walked to the radio station where luke was. We were returning records back to their originial spot when Jesse put records in front of his face. It was pretty cute, but i was aware that Luke was watching and kept it civilised.

"Jesse"

"You want lunch?"

"Mmm"

"You know you should probably lay off the burgers, you're not going to be 22 forever"

Luke lifted up his shirt tp show his 6 pack, woah was he muscly!

"I think im good"

"His good, you're good" i looked from Jesse ,to Luke and back.

"And the chest match continues" I smiled and grabbed my usb.

"Hey, this is my new mix so if theres anything you wanted to play..."

"Yeah okay, ill put it on the pile... Hey, why does Jesse act like a kid in front of you?"

"He does?"

"You're oblivious"

"Probably"

"You need a more older and mature guy"

"You're giving me relationship advice?"

"Yep, and you need someone better, you are better than him"

"Thanks, but i dont think im better than him. No ones better than anyone"

"Apart from me, im better than him"

I was so shocked that i went and turned the sound dial up, i tried to drain everything he just said out. Why would he be saying this.. to me?

**Hey guys, does anyone have any ideas on how to deal with the whole luke and beca thing.. i was going to write that she tells him but that would wreck everything.. **

**I might come up with something in the mean time but i have writers block.. thank you so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a knock on my door and i had an instinct of who it was... they were right, it was Jesse.

"Hey Becky, its me Luke" He said in a deep man voice as he winked at me.

"Yeah come in"

"Jesse or Luke?" He laughed.

"Jesse, no Luke in here"

He walked in and sat on my bed. I was a little nervous but everytime i let that thought in, Lukes came into my head, god he annoys me.

"So this is my new mix, i just find songs that are the same cord progession, see this is the new base line and its bringing in down beats" I passed him my earphones and he listened to my voice sing. He smiled as he bobbed his head, listening intently.

"That it amazing bec" I smiled.

"So i bought this over so i could watch you watch the end of this movie, then i can die a hero" He grabbed The Breakfast Club out of his bag.

"You know how to make yourself at home"

"Yeah" He patted the spot next to him. I hesitiated but gave in.

"And an althete, and a basket case, a princess and a criminal, does that answer your question..." Jesse was mouthing the words,l just watched him, taking in his features.

"You're missing it"

"Sorry" I looked back at the movie for about half a second and back to Jesse. He looked at me and came closer to my face. I doubted everything in that second and pulled away.

_Shit.. _

I clicked the spacebar which paused it.

"That was great...Im sure the beginning was just as exciting" We at that time, Kimmie Jin walked in with her friends.

"The white girls back" I looked down as if i was ashamed, in whiched i had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Thats me, always a pleasure Kimmie Jin and..." He looked at me and said nothing just "..yeah" as he walked out... great.

This was not turning out well..

I havent seen Jesse for two days, or he was avoiding me, one or the other.

I went over to his dorm and knocked on his door. Benji answered.

"Hey Beca"

"Hey Benji, have you seen Jesse?'

"This morning"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Im not sure,... hey bec, can i ask you a question?"

"Yeah"

"Why didnt you want me to tell Jesse about that night?"

"I didnt, still dont know where we are. I dont let many people in... i push them away. Its easier and i dont know Jesse's feelings... he was drunk and vulnerable. I dont even know my own feelings and im not sure i want to know his feelings. ive been independant since i can remember and i dont need someone to lean on, because then ill crumble i guess"

"I understand,I used to have a girlfriend, but she cheated on me with my best friend at the time. I was crushed and thats how i turned into this quiet, some say wierd, covered person"

"People must underestimate you. They judge you before they know you, its easy to do it but its hard to accept. You really are a good friend Benji"

"Thank you, and from what ive heard from Jesse, so are you"

"what?"

"Yeah, he says how much you are friends and good you are to him" He just made up my mind for me. it was time to forget our little stupid moments and his cute moments _because we are just_ _friends._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers, **

**from now on, the story will be still going by the movie BUT extra things will be added. Im using my personal thoughts in my stories about their relationship. it wont be inserted it will still go on how it is, but im hoping by my experiences and thoughts being put in it, it will make me connect to the story on a deeper level.**

**Please feel free to review and let me know how im going... thank you so much. This chapter is short but i had a mental block! **

**x**

* * *

It was the night of the Riff off. I didnt know what to expect, but i caught on quickly. The first category was ladies of the 80's, Aubrey ran up to the middle just as Bumper did, although he beat her and started singing 'Hey Mickey'. They sung until another girl interrupted them and started singing 'Like A Virgin', this was also interrupted by Aubrey singing 'take your best shot'. We all sung along, until we were cut off my a high chick who couldnt even sing. That killed our buzz.

"You are cut off!" We all yelled.

'So you just pick a song and go with it?" I asked Chloe.

"Yep" She nodded.

"Next catergory is Songs about sex'

"Sex?" Aubrey said nervously. As she said it Cynthia Rose belts out Rihana's 'S&M' as stacy helped. Sex was mentioned and the Trebels interrupted with 'Lets talk about Sex'. They were singing when Stacy sung on top 'ill make love to you', both Donald and Stacy were clearly making a musical boner while dueling. Out of nowhere Jesse sung 'feels like the first time'. He pointed at me and i blew a sarcastic kiss at him. I ran over and starting soft rapping, i stopped because noone else was doing it aswell.

"Keep going" Jesse insisted.

"Shorty get down" Amy then scratched her head and joined me singing, as well as everyone else in the empty pool. I was happy to see that i brought everyone to singing.

'I gotta bag it up we out" We were awesome, if i could say so myself.

"Tough blow ladies, the word you had to match was it, and you sang its... you are cut off!" The trebels flew into excitement.

Aubrey was pissed, she asked us to write down everything we did wrong, and talked over the top of me. I stormed towards the exit of the pool, although didnt quite make it without Jesse coming over to me.

"Sorry you lost, but you were pretty awesome"

"its fine"

"You okay?"

"Im fine"

"You sure?" He looked concerned but i was too pissed to care.

"Mmm" I said as i paced past him and out of the place.


	6. Chapter 6

It was practice again... great.

We were singing Turn the beat around with our pretend mikes, they were actually water bottles...lame.

"Chloe,you have got to hit that last note"

"I cant its impossible, it because of, of my nodes"

"Her nodes, her nodes" Fat Amy and most of the other girls repeated her, which i thought was entertaining.

"Well if you cant do it, someone else needs a solo"

"I think Beca should take my solo"

"Yeah Beca might be excellent, but there might by people equally as excellent, and they might be shy and didnt want to come out and say they wanted a solo" Fat Amy notified Aubrey.

"Well if Beca doesnt want a solo?" She shrugged.

"Id happy to do a solo, if i could pick a song and do an arrangement"

"Well thats not how we run things here"

"Aubrey, maybe Beca has a point" Chloe said quietly and hesitantly.

"Accascuse me?!"

"Im just saying-" Chloe was cut off.

Aubrey turned to me, ignoring Chloe.

"You can sing turn the beat around and thats the last i want to hear of this"

I walked slowly up to her. "That song is tired, if we change it up a bit and-" She then started to cut me off.

"Let me explain because you still dont seem to get it. Our goal is to get back to the finals at lincoln centre and these songs will get us there, so sorry if i dont take advice from an alt girl with her mad lit beats because shes never even been in a competition before, am i making myself clear?"

"Crystal, i wont solo" I wanted one but i passed.

"Fine, Fat amy"

"Yes sir"

"you'll solo"

"Yeeeeeaaaaaah" Fat Amy was ecstatic. I was happy for her, but my hatred was growing for Aubrey every single day.

"Hey amy?"

"Yeah?"

"After the riff off before i left i seen you and Bumper before you said im gunna melt that cabbage patch kid"

"Yeah he was hitting my boobs with the mic, such a wierdo"

"You like him dont you?"

"Well in Tasmania, with a T people say , im pretty sure we're in the flirtationship stage" She laughed and walked away.

"Flirtationship?"

"Past the friendship faze but not up to the relationship stage yet"

"Ah right" Was that what me and jesse were in?

I already knew that answer.

I walked out of the pratice space and bumped straight into Jesse, i didnt even see him standing there.

"Oh sorry but you have to buy me dinner first" He smiled.

"Sorry" I laughed.

We walked and I brought a coffee and we sat on the grass in our usual spot.

"So guess what?"

"What?"

"My dads not going to be at regionals or if we make it, the finals"

"Aw why not?"

"His getting married.."

"To your mum?"

"No... My stepmonster. I just call her that, i know shes not my stepmum but she will be soon, to my dismay."

"Oh, im sorry Beca."he left me and my mum and expects me to be there for him on the day that he needs me, not happening"

"Yeah i understand, But guess what?"

"What?"

He leaned over and knocked my shoulder and said "I'll be there"

I smiled, it brightened up my spirit. "I know" I looked into them beautiful brown eyes and hugged him. "Thanks"

"For what?"

"Just for being there, everytime i trust someone they leave"

"Im not going anywhere" I smiled and we just sat and talked.

**DAY OF REGIONALS**

We arrived within a matter of maybe 5 minutes to spare, it was a lucky break. We watched the sockapellas, although they had sock puppets, they were usual and different. We entered the space and started singing, it was overly boring, Although i could see Jesse eyeing me, smiling, which made me smile and enjoy it a bit more.

We walked off the stage and i walked past Jesse who made a love heart with his hands, i smiled and kept walking. I turned and seen Aubrey give Jesse death stares, she wasnt going to calm down anytime soon... yay.

We stood at the back of the chairs and all could look at was Jesse. He had a knack for looking good all the time without even trying, it was frustrating. They sung, 'You spin my head right round', Jesse was one of the leads alongside Donald.

We just beat Sockapella, coming in 2nd. Trebels came 1st.

I walked out with Stacey onto the stairs, and noticed the Trebels versing Sonic Boom. One of the singers were telling Jesse to punch him, and i knew that he wouldnt though,its not in him.

"Im going to.. check on this" This, meaning Jesse. I walked over to Jesse holding the trophy and saying "Im not going to hit you" to the man on the floor.

"Hey" The man turned to me and i punched him smack bang in the face, i heard a crack.

Jesse yelled "oh my god" out right before i did. My hand was pulsating and getting more and more swollen by the second.

Fat Amy picked up the trophy and yelled "I want to stick it up his butt!"

"No amy!" The trophy then suddenly broke i went flying and hit the floor. The other half went straight through a window and shattered it. Fat Amy ran the other way, leaving the scene screaming 'Vertical running, im vertical running!"

Unfortunately, there was a policeman outside and i got handcuffed and put in the back of the car.

I was bailed out by who i thought was Jesse.

"Hey hilary swain, from Million Dollar Baby"

"Hey, you know you just have to say hey Million Dollar Baby, you dont have to reference a specific actress"

"Damn prision changed you"

"Thanks for bailing me out"

"Well i didnt" My dad then got out of the car and i knew he called him.

"You called my dad?"

"I know how you feel towards your dad and im sorry but they were putting you in handcuffs bec, it looked pretty serious"

"That doesnt mean you call my dad!"

"I didnt know who else to call okay, why are you yelling at me, im the only one here!"

"I didnt ask you to be"

"Im just trying to look out for you, and help you"

"I dont need your help, you're not my boyfriend" I turned and regretted it as soon as i said it. I wanted to turn around and run back to him but my dad was watching. "Got it" I

"Dad its not a big deal"

"Big deal? I get a call in the middle of the night, saying my daughter has been arrested for obstruction of property"

"It was not a big deal, i was making friends, memories, i was putting myself out there!"

"If you think that im going to let you fly off to LA after a stunt like this, youre mistaken, get in the car!"

"You're not going to hear what i have to say?!"

"No not tonight get in"

I turned to see Jesse just staring at me then he looked at the ground, turned around and went to his car.

I got out of my dads car to see Jesse's car pull up in the campus driveway. I walked over to Jesse trying to not let nerves get the better of me.

"Jesse?"

He looked halfway up at me but he didnt look at my face.

"Look-" He cut me off.

"Beca, i dont want to talk"

"Okay..." I turned and walked away from him, with a tear in my eyes.

**Jesse's POV**

I watched as the girl ive been spending so much time with and trying to make smile walked away from me. I witnessed her put her hand up and wipe her face, i just wanted to run over to her, but then i realised it wasnt me who was pushing her away, it was the other way around.

I slammed my car door shut and walked over to the teachers dorm. I knocked on Beca's dad's door and waited.

The door opened and there stood her dad.

"Hello mr Michael's, i just want to say, your daughter was protecting me and her friend, she didnt throw that trophy in the window."

"Thank you for that, but im not sure if i believe her anymore, about making friends or memories, she seems to be getting worse the longer she stays here"

"With all do respect, she spoke to me about making memories and how them Bella girls have made her feel like she belonged. She also spoke to me about you"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. She told me about you and your fiance"

"Well thats none of her business to tell anyone that"

"She told me because she misses you. I can see it in her eyes" He stopped being defensive.

"Sir, im not trying to get her into more trouble but she wasnt going to admit it, so i did for her. She doesnt know about this, but i know that she does." I said to him. I slowly walked away looking at his face one last time, he looked like someone had shot him in the stomach.

Even though i wouldnt admit it either, i missed her too.


	7. notes

_**hey readers, i have two ideas, i could do that Beca and Jesse make up and kiss and stuff before finals and when jesse comes over she yells at him and stuff but its a front, and then at finals they reveal themselves as a couple?**_

_**OR i can stick to the movie?**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey readers, you won , its option 1! hope you enjoy, please review! x**

* * *

I walked into the hallway of my dorm and opened my door, noticing an angry Kimmie Jin and 8 girls sitting on my bed and floor.

"What up Shawshank?" Says Fat Amy.

"Did you get yourself a bitch? Asks Cynthia Rose.

"Did they spray you with a hose?" I chuckled , these were pretty wierd questions to be asking me.

"You guys waited up for me?" I asked. Chloe moved forward on my bed and said "Of course we waited up for you"

"They have been here for hours, its a real inconvience Beca"

Aubrey called for a Bella's meeting, saying that the Sock a pellas nearly beat us and that we had to pick up our act if we want to place. I personally think it was because of the song choice, the judges have heard it time and time before but i kept my mouth shut. I went to show her what ive been working on, yes ive been working on a song FOR the Bellas.

"Ive got the pitchpipe and i say we focus on the setlist as planned" I gave in.. like always, its Aubrey's way or no way.

She stated we wouldnt be wasting time on boyfriends, friends, school (We were at school, thats why we are there) and partners, in which she pinpointed to Cynthia Rose.

As we were sitting in my room, Aubrey had to mention the oath and stare directly at me while saying it, which made me think about Jesse. Aubrey was a part of me being angry at Jesse, mainly for the fact that part of my heart wanted him and the other half, the Bellas. I knew that if i gave in to Jesse it would be game over. Maybe i should let my heart win this time.

After the meeting was finished, i headed over to Jesse's dorm, i knew he would be back as it was a day before finals. I walked up the stairs and heard someone singing..

_"...And i dont mind, spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain, Look for the girl with a broken smile and ask her if she wants to stay a while and she will be loved.."_

I followed the amazing voice and as i got closer to his door, the louder the singing got. I was mesmorized. It was Jesse's voice!

I sat down on the wall opposite his door and listened. His voice got hazy and fuzzy, was he crying? I sat and teared up as he kept singing...

"_will you let me see beneath you're beautiful tonight, would you let me see beneath youre perfect?" _

A tear dropped onto my lap and i this just him singing or was it how he really felt? If he felt this way, there was no going back, he has seen straight through never met someone who has ever done that before, i felt insecure and naked, truly bare. The singing stopped completely and i heard the door creak like he was walking towards the door. I got up and ran down the hallway and stairs without him seeing me... well i hoped anyways.

I walked into my room and balled my eyes out. I didnt mean to hurt Jesse the way i did. My dad was watching and i didnt want to have to answer more questions then i had to. I didnt even realise how he felt about me. I was shocked and completely oblivious to his feelings. I didnt know what to do.

The next day we hopped on the bus to go to finals. I was sitting thinking about Jesse, wishing i had my ipod in so my life could feel like a fairytale and when i took the headphones out, my life would be perfect. But no. I had Chloe humming, Lily clicking her pen around her fingers and Fat Amy driving.

"I hopped in the plane at LAX, with my dream and my cardigan,"

Then Cynthia Rose Joined in "Welcome to the land of fame excess, am i gunna fit in?"

Then they all joined. "I jumped in the cab, here i am for the first time, look to my right and see the hollywood sign, this is all so crazy, everyone seems so famous, my tummys turning and im feeling kind of homesick , too much pressure and im nervous, thats when taxi man turned on the radio and the JayZ song was.." They all waited for myself to join.

Finally i did, "So i put my hands up ,there playing my song, the butterflies fly away, nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah..." We sung the rest of the sung until the car started to stall.

"What the hell?" Aubrey started.

"Its all cool, i think we're just running out of gas" Fat Amy said trying to sound uplifting.

"Aca-scuse me?"

"Accabelieveit!"

"We could ring the-" Chloe offered.

"No chloe, how dare you!"

"Oh no thats a really good idea, I have Bumpers number" Fat Amy said as she got her phone out.

"Why do you have Bumpers number?" Aubrey asked in shock.

"Ahhhh, um, ah" I smiled, i knew they were going to hook up.

We got off the bus and entered hell.


End file.
